Haruto's Kite
by senshi moon
Summary: In where the Kamishiros and Tenjos go to the park and meet themselves with a windy, windy day. In where Rio is unaware of a few things, and Haruto loses his kite! In where Rio gets stuck in a tree, and Ryouga and Kaito wish they never listened to the weather forecast...


**I'm in the process of writing like 5 Kaito/Rio stories. Yes people. That's how much I love them. In fact, I'm very surprised that my obessession for them has kept this long. It also makes me kind of shocked that people actually like my stories! Oh well, you know what they say...I actually don't...Well, I'll just continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Look nii-san!" Haruto pointed up with one hand towards the sky. "Look how high I can fly my kite!"

Kaito smiled at him. "I see. That's very high Haruto."

And he wasn't just saying that to please his little brother. His kite was really high. Though he wasn't sure whether the wind was helping him, or it really was Haruto's doing. Let's start at the beginning. So he and Haruto were at the park because Kaito realized that kids his age need some kind of exercise to nurturize(?) their bodies. Basically, they just decided to come to the park. The weather forecast also said it was going to be a beautiful, sunny day, so there was nothing to be worried about. Kaito was sitting on a bench while Haruto was standing with his kite.

"Nii-san! The wind is starting to die down in this direction. I'm going to go to the other side!" Haruto said as he started to walk over to the other side.

"Okay. Orbital! Follow him!" Kaito called.

"Understood!" Orbital went after Haruto.

Kaito sighed as he smiled. _'I'm so glad that I took Haruto to the park today...' _Kaito, at that time, did not know that he would later regret that.

* * *

"Ryouga...Look! The rare bird!" Rio excitedly whispered as she spotted one through her binoculars. "I'm going to take a picture of it!..." Rio took out her camera and turned the sound off so the bird wouldn't get frightened and fly off. She took a picture. "Ah...Another for my collection! Isn't that wonderful?!" She turned to Ryouga.

Ryouga sighed in annoyment as he sat on a bench. "Sure. Why not?"

Rio pouted at him. So you see, Rio loves birds. When she heard that a rare bird was spotted in the park, she immediately wanted to come here. Heck, she even wanted to camp out here! Her excuse was that the weather forecast said it was going to be a lovely day, perfect for camping and kite-flying. Well, if it weren't for Ryouga, she would have had herself a camping trip.

Rio huffed. "Fine! I'll go find some other birds by myself!" Rio quickly stomped off into the other direction.

Ryouga sighed. _'She'll be back...Hopefully...'_

* * *

"Ah! Isn't this breeze much better Orbital?" Haruto asked he flew his kite in a windy part of the park.

Orbital nodded. "Sure is Haruto-sama!"

"Mou...that stupid brother of mine..." Haruto and Orbital turned towards the sound of the voice. They saw Rio passing by them, apparently not noticing them.

"Rio-san!" Haruto called. But he was too late. Rio had already gone out of earshot.

Haruto looked at Orbital. "What do you think happened to her Orbital?"

Orbital shrugged. "Maybe that stupid older brother of hers abandoned her!"

Haruto pondered thoughtfully. "Maybe...Oh well." Haruto shrugged the situation off and continued flying his kite.

* * *

"Stupid Ryouga! It's not my fault he doesn't appreciate anything...!" These were the words that Kaito heard as he was opening his closed eyes. He looked to see Ryouga's sister standing by a tree, her back facing him, and she was looking up in a pair of binoculars.

"Hmm...This is not a good angle...Maybe if I back up a bit..." Rio uttered as she began to walk backwards. Kaito just stared at her, hoping that she would not crash into him. When he saw her get closer, he decided on calling her name.

"Rio!" Rio either did not hear him or ignored him because she did not stop walking. Kaito immediately stood up and watched as Rio fell into the seat he previously was sitting on.

"Hmm...This is kind of good...But it could be better!" Rio declared as she stood up and began walking backwards towards Kaito's direction again. If Kaito wasn't so stoic, he would have sweatdropped. Either way he had an idea. When Rio was completely in front of him, he grabbed her shoulders.

"Is this good?"

"No...More angle to the left." Kaito angled her to the left. "Mmm...A little towards the middle." Kaito did the same thing again. "Perfect!" Rio grabbed her camera and took a picture. She then walked foward towards another direction. Not bothering to thank Kaito.

"Did she even know I was here?" Kaito asked to no one in particular. He shrugged and sat back down, going back to focusing around him.

* * *

Some 15 minutes later though, the wind was starting to pick up, and it was blowing harder. Harder, Harder, harder. So hard that dust was starting to surround him and the park. Haruto had to close his eyes in order not to get any dust in his eyes.

"Haruto-sama!" Orbital yelled as loud as he could over the roaring wind. "We should leave!"

Haruto put up his arm and tried to block the wind. "You're right! Let's go Orbital-" But before Haruto could finish, the wind took his kite out of his hands. "My kite!" Haruto yelled. Out of pure reflex, he ran after his kite. Because Orbital was having trouble seeing and hearing through the wind, he failed to hear Haruto and see him run towards his kite.

* * *

_'Ugh! Why in the world is there so much wind?!' _Ryouga thought in annoyance as he began walking towards the direction Rio went to. _'Stupid weather forecast! On the other hand, I have to find Rio! Quickly!'_

* * *

"The wind...UGH!" Rio grunted as she fell to the ground. "Why the heck is there so much wind?!" Rio picked herself up and squinted as she tried to make out her brother's outline through all this dust. Instead, she made out another outline.

"Is that a kid? In this wind?! I must go save him...or her!" Rio declared as she tried to run as fast as she could through this heavy, heavy wind.

* * *

"Ugh...AHH!" Haruto screamed as he fell down to the ground.

"Kid!...Are...you alright?!" Rio managed to yell as she reached the kid and bent down by his side. Rio widened her eyes, well as much as she could, when she saw who it was. "Haruto!"

Haruto blinked, but quickly shut his eyes as Rio helped him stand up. "Rio-san!"

"What are you doing out here?!" Rio yelled.

"I came looking for my kite!" Haruto shouted back.

"You came looking for Kaito?!" Rio asked to confirm as to what she was hearing.

"No! I came for my kite!"

"Kaito turned into a kite?!" Rio yelled what she was concluding.

"No! I was flying- AHH!" The wind began to blow hard again, so Rio stood in front of Haruto to protect him from the upcoming wind.

"Let's go get your brother Kaito then who turned into a kite!" Rio yelled as she began leading Haruto towards the direction he was previously going to.

Haruto sweatdropped but nodded and followed her lead.

* * *

"HARUTO!" Kaito yelled as he pushed against the wind, calling Haruto's name in the process. "HA-Ugh!" Kaito grunted as he toppled to the ground. _'Stupid wind! Stupid park! Stupid forecast! I'm never trusting you again!'_ Just then, Kaito heard another voice.

"RIO! RIOOOOO!" Kaito did not need to see the person in order to know who it was.

"Ryouga?!" Ryouga squinted through the dust and was able to form an outline on the ground.

"Kaito?! Is that you?! Have you seen Rio?!" Ryouga yelled.

"Yes I have! I saw her about ten minutes ago! Have you seen Haruto?!"

"No I have not! Do you know-AHH!" Ryouga screamed as he also toppled to the ground.

"I don't! We should search for them!" Kaito yelled back as he stood up. He ran over to Ryouga and helped him up. Then, they both heard a voice.

"Kaito-sama!"

"Orbital! Where are you?! Where's Haruto?!"

"Haruto-sama disappeared Kaito-sama! I have been trying to look for him, but I can't find him!" Orbital yelled as he reached the two duelists.

"Then let's go to where you two previously where and look around that area!" Kaito yelled. He turned to Ryouga. "Rio could probably be with him!"

Ryouga nodded, as much as he could. "That's probable since Rio must have been heading in his direction!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Where's Kaito as a kite?!" Rio yelled to Haruto as they were nearing a tree.

Since Haruto was having trouble hearing (Who wasn't?), he only heard the last part. He tried to look around him. He finally spotted his kite up in a tree. "Rio-san! Up there!" Haruto yelled.

Rio looked up and saw the kite stuck in a tree. It was very tangled in the branches. "Don't worry Haruto! I'll rescue Kaito!" Rio looked around her and spotted a low branch. She lead Haruto over the branch. "Hold on to this Haruto! I'll be back!"

Haruto grabbed on to the branch because reflexes kicked in while he squinted to try to see Rio-san. All this time, he didn't hear Rio-san, so he had no idea what she was going to do. When he finally realized that she was walking away from him, he tried to call after her.

"Rio-san! What are you doing?!" Then, he widened his eyes when he saw her about to climb the tree. _'Oh no! Is is because I told her that I was going to get my kite?! No! Rio-san!'_ "Rio-san! It's not worth it! Forget about that kite!" When Haruto realized that Rio was already out of earshot, he did the one thing that would hopefully help her.

"NII-SAAAAN!"

* * *

Kaito, Ryouga, and Orbital widened their eyes when they heard Haruto's voice, but they quickly shut them as dust was going through their eyes.

"HARUTO?!" Kaito managed to yell. "Where are you?! UGH!"

"It came from that direction!" Ryouga yelled.

"Orbital! Can't you pick up Haruto's location?!"

"G-Gomenasai Kaito-sama! I've been trying, but the wind has been interfering with my signals!"

"Forget that Kaito! I think I spotted Haruto! Look!" Ryouga was able to point towards a blur of blue.

"That is Haruto! HARUTO!" Kaito yelled as he pushed through the wind. Ryouga and Orbital followed him.

* * *

When Haruto heard his name, he looked up squinting. "Nii-san! Over here!"

Kaito, Ryouga, and Orbital saw him, so they quickly walked towards him. "Haruto! What are you doing over here?!" Kaito asked as he yelled.

"That's not important nii-san! We've got to save Rio-san!"

At the mention of Rio's name, Ryouga widened his eyes. "RIO?! What happened to Rio?!" Ryouga demanded.

Haruto pointed upwards. "LOOK!" All three of them followed the direction of Haruto's finger which lead them to a tree. "She went to go save my kite! I told her it wasn't worth it, but I was too late!"

"RIO!" Ryouga yelled as he ran to the tree as fast of he could.

"RYOUGA! Becareful!" Kaito yelled. Kaito looked back at Orbital and Haruto. "Orbital! Look over Haruto! I'm going to go help Ryouga!"

"U-Understood!" Orbital yelled.

* * *

"RIO! Where are you?!" Ryouga said as he began climbing the tree.

"Ryouga!" Kaito yelled as he caught up with Ryouga. Ryouga didn't even glance at Kaito.

"What are you doing here Kaito?!"

"I came to help you with Rio! Where is she?!"

"Gee if I knew I wouldn't be calling here name now would I?!"

Kaito glared. "Whatever! RIO?!"

"Kaito?! You're alive?! Is your spirit still in this kite, or are you beginning to leave us?! Please don't leave us! Haruto needs you!"

Both Kaito and Ryouga both saw Rio holding on to dear life on a branch while speaking to Haruto's kite appearantly thinking it was Kaito himself. The guys set themselves opposite to the branch she was on and called her name again.

"RIO!" Rio turned around and saw two outlines. Since Kaito's was farther and Ryouga's was closer, she thought Ryouga was next to Kaito's spirit.

"Ryouga?! You're with Kaito's spirit?! Great! Tell him to go to Haruto! Or better yet, his body! Just don't let him leave without saying goodbye!"

Despite their situation, both guys twitched.

"RIO! I am not a spirit! I am Kaito in a real body!"

"Your real body is not a kite! Your real body is a human flesh! Don't think about going into the kite!"

Kaito glared at her. He turned to Ryouga. "What is wrong with your sister?!"

"It must be the wind! She's usually more normal than this!"

"Hey I heard-" Rio gasped when she felt herself lose grip.

"RIOOOO!" Ryouga screamed as reflexes kicked in. He jumped to where Rio was falling but failed to grab her because she held on to the branch. So instead, Ryouga was the one falling down.

"RYOUGAAA!" Rio screamed.

"ORBITAL!" Luckily, Orbital heard Kaito just in time and grabbed Ryouga when he was just one inch off the ground.

"Ryouga! Are you okay?! Answer me!" Rio yelled down.

"I'm okay Rio! Just focus on getting down!" He looked towards Kaito. "Kaito! Please get her down safely!"

Kaito did not need to be told as he was already setting his plan in motion. He stretched out his hand to Rio. "Rio! Grab my hand!"

"But you're a spirit-" Rio got interrupted when the spirit jumped over to her side. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up next to him on the branch. Rio widened her eyes at him. "You...have your body back?" Despite their situation, Rio smiled. Then she hugged Kaito. Kaito widened his eyes in surprise. "Haruto will be so happy! I'm glad you are not leaving him or us yet!"

Since Ryouga couldn't see far into the tree, he was confused as to what was happening. "Hey stupid junk! What are they saying?! What's going on?!"

Orbital huffed. "Is that how you treat the person who just saved your life?! You should be thanking me-"

"Whatever! RIO! KAITO! Are you guys alright?!"

"We are fine ani! We'll be going down now!" Rio yelled after she let go of Kaito. She then looked at Kaito. Kaito looked back. "Well after you! We wouldn't want your spirit to go into this kite again!" Rio exclaimed as she took a hold of the kite.

Kaito glared at her. "NII-SAN!" Kaito, Rio, Ryouga, and Orbital tried to look in Haruto's direction, but they failed because of all the dust around as previously mentioned. "I think Orbital still has some rope inside of him! I did not know which rope was more efficient for my kite, so I brought many types!" Haruto managed to yell. "I think one type can help you guys get down!"

"ORBITAL! You heard him! Find the rope!"

"Understood!" With the help of Ryouga, Orbital managed to find a long, sturdy rope. "We've got it!" He shot the rope up to Kaito, hoping that he would see the rope.

Kaito wasn't able to see the rope, but he was able to hear the rope pierce through the wind. Using his reflexes, he caught the rope with his hand. "I have it!" He turned to Rio. "Hold on to it, and it will pull you down to the ground! Ryouga should be waiting!"

Rio shook her head. "I refuse! You are going down first Kaito! Haruto needs you! Older brothers must-" Kaito glared at Rio who became silent.

"You know...Nevermind!" Kaito instead tied the rope around his waist and grabbed Rio's waist with his arm. "ORBITAL! Pull us down now!" Kaito yelled.

"Yes sir!" And so, Orbital pulled down the rope. Everything was going well when all of a sudden, a gust wind blew them off course.

"RIO! KAITO!" Ryouga yelled as he ran towards the direction the wind was blowing them.

"AHHH!" Kaito and Rio screamed as they crashed into the ground, close to where Haruto was located at.

"NII-SAN! RIO-SAN!" Haruto slowly let go of the branch and walked over them. He saw his brother holding on to Rio tightly, and Rio holding on to his kite. If they weren't in a situation like this, Haruto would have smiled at this particular scene.

"RIO! KAITO!" Ryouga yelled as he and Orbital made it over to them.

Kaito opened his eyes and looked next to Rio. "She's alright! She's just unconcious!" He told Ryouga. He stood up, bringing Rio up with him. Ryouga took a hold of Rio in his arms and carried her.

"Ryouga! Let's go to my house! It's closer! You and Rio can stay there in the time being!" Kaito managed to shout.

"Arigato!" With that, Kaito took a hold of Haruto, and they began to walk towards Kaito and Haruto's house.

* * *

"Brrr...!" Rio said as she was given hot chocolate by Orbital. She was wrapped in a blanket offered by Haruto and was sitting next to Ryouga in one of the couches in the house. "A-Arigato Orbital!" She greatfully drank the hot chocolate.

Ryouga sighed as he leaned back in the couch. "I'm just glad you are okay Rio. But seriously. Did you really think that Kaito's spirit was in the kite?"

"H-Hey! Of all the things we've been through, you think that's crazy?!" Rio tried to yell, but her throat was sore. Actually, all of their throats were sore. Whose wouldn't be if they had to yell over wind as strong as that?

"Rio-san. When I was talking about my kite, I never said that nii-san was the kite," Haruto said as he was remiscening(?) the events.

"Gomen ne, Haruto. I thought you were. It's just that I have been reading many english books, and I got confused."

"It was really noticed," Kaito spoke up. All eyes were on him. He turned to Rio. "You kept calling me a spirit."

Rio smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry about that. I guess I...wasn't thinking straight because of the wind...Speaking of the wind, why was there wind? I thought the weather forecast-"

"We did too," Kaito interrupted. "That's why I decided to take Haruto to the park today."

Ryouga nodded. "That's right...We should have never trusted the weather forecast..."

"That's true," everyone stated in unison.

So from that point on, the pair of siblings and Orbital never trusted the forecast again.

* * *

**...That was WAY longer than I meant for it to be! I am sooooo tired...I always am...That's not the point. Whatever! Questions, ask! Blah, blah, blah! You guys know the drill! I know there are some parts left out, but oh well. ~Ja ne! **


End file.
